PART 1 : The Berry-Bakery
by FinchelFan1985
Summary: AU: Slightly based off a Finchel Prompt from TUMBLR. Rachel Berry helps her fathers run a small but busy bakery in New York in the Summer while she attends college. Every summer for the last 2 years she is reunited with Finn Hudson the delivery man of Hummel-Hudson Bake Supplies. Click to read a whole lot of Finchel.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

"That'll be $5.50 Mrs Adams" Rachel said to one of her regular customers as the elderly woman passed her the requested amount, Rachel placed the money in the register and farewelled the customer.

"Rachel sweetie" her father Hiram yelled from the back office "can you come back here for a moment" , "coming daddy" Rachel replied as she headed towards his office. "yes daddy?"

"sweetie, I'm looking over the orders put through over the last week and things just don't seem to be adding up" he started

"daddy you know how your data system confuses me-"

"Rachel sweetie, you have ordered the same amount of stock that we go through in a month to have it delivered each week for the next 3 weeks, not only that it has all been paid for and its impossible to have refunded"

"I was just saving you time to having them ordered for the next 3 months dad-"

"But Rachel honey, where on worth are we going to put all these things?" Hiram cut her off as Rachel looked down biting her lower lip, "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry if I am upsetting you"

"no daddy, I'm sorry. I guess being away this last year at college I forgot a few things" she replied not looking her father in the eye.

"look, I know it's a little bit hard to get into the swing of things again and the last thing you want to do this summer, look maybe you don't have to help-"

"No!" she shouted as her father jumped "sorry, what I meant to say was I love being here and spending time with you and dad, I'll be back in college in 4 weeks time and I want to spend as much time as possible with you and dad, even if that means being stuck in this old place"

"well ok, but just letting you know this little mess requires you to be here for when the deliveries arrive" he replied "I think we can both agree that this is a fare punishment?"

"that is a fare punishment daddy" Rachel agreed as the bell to the front of the bakery rang "and that is my queue" with that Rachel headed towards the front of the bakery. Ok, so maybe Rachel did purposely order all that stock, but hey a 19 year old woman has her reasons, and that reason was currently standing at the entry of the bakery with a trolley of boxes.

"Good Morning Miss Berry" the tall handsome deliveryman said as he pulled out his clipboard while making sure all boxes were accounted for as he removed them from the trolley.

"Finn, we have been over this a billion times, the name is Rachel, and may I add I am younger then you"

"Sorry Rachel, it's good to see you" he said as he looked back down at his clipboard

"likewise Finn, so what do you have for me?" she asked as she walked in front of the counter and leant against it. Yes she may have put on her shortest skirt which was barely visible behind her apron, but as mentioned earlier she had her reasons.

Finn slowly looked up from the clipboard, his eyes trailing up her legs to meet her face. He swallowed hard as she bit her lip and smiled.  
"um, boxes" he coughed to clear his throat, "I mean, we got a last minute order last night from you guys so yeah boxes of stuff"

"yeah, sorry about the last minute ordering, silly me forgot to order a few things last week and didn't realise until yesterday after you left" she giggled "but you guys are the best at what you do so I knew you wouldn't let me down"

"that's ok, that's what I'm here for, to deliver packages" god he sounded stupid Finn thought to himself. Rachel then turned and reached over the counter to grab the order list she made the night prior, her skirt riding up showing her bare ass to Finn which caused him to drop his clip board. The loud sound made Rachel quickly spin around as Finn reached down and quickly grabbed the clipboard ripping off her order slip and passing it to her quickly as Rachel held back a giggle.

"everything ok Finn?"

"yeah, just need to um, I have to go have a few deliveries lined up" he rushed through his words as she noticed he had the clipboard over his crotch. mission accomplished she thought.

"well then I guess I'll see you soon?" Rachel asked

"yeah, I guess I'll see you in a month, that is when the next order is due" he rushed as he opened the door "okay, I better go, you have a nice ass..i mean day, I hope you have a nice day" and with that Finn was out the door as Rachel smiled to herself. She watched Finn walk back to his truck through the bakery window. He stopped and looked back, shook his head and climb into his truck.

"Yep, I'll see you real soon Hudson" she said as she pulled out her phone dialled a familiar number waiting for the other line to answer.

"Hudson-Hummel baking supplies how can we help you?"

"Hi, this is Rachel Berry calling for Berry-Bakery on 56th and 1st street. My mixer has totally crashed on me, brand new, we will need this replaced ASAP. Can I order a delivery for tonight?"

"yes, we are available to have our delivery driver come out to have a look at it and see if it is also repairable, if not he will have a replacement for you" the customer service rep replied as Rachel smiled while thinking that Finn Hudson was good with his hands too "that should be fine"

"Perfect Miss Berry, now unfortunately Finn won't be able to come round until 9pm this evening, he is back to back until the evening but I'm sure he wouldn't mind stopping at that hour ?"

"not an issue at all" Rachel responded while getting final details and confirmation ending the call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter. 2**

"Britney, please tell me that is the last of the deliveries for today?" Finn asked as he walked in the main office.

"I would love to say yes, but there was a last minute order this afternoon from Berry-Bakery"

"what do you mean, I delivered there this morning?" he asked as he grabbed the order slip and read through it, how could he forget that delivery, he was getting a boner just thinking about Rachel's bare ass waving right in his face

"earth to Finn" Britney said snapping his fingers

"sorry Britney"

"that's ok, as I was saying Rachel basically called saying the cake mixer crashed on them"

"I just delivered that last week"

"I know , anyways I told her that you'd be there around 9pm to have a look and see if it was repairable. In the mean time I have a mixer in the back ready to load" Britney explained while shutting her computer down "I figure give you at least an hour to rest before heading back out there, and yes that's the only delivery for tonight"

"how kind of you, wait a second"" he said while reading the order slip

"something wrong?" Britney asked

"that's weird, that order was placed just after I left, she didn't bring that up when I was there earlier" Finn said with a confused look as Britney rolled her eyes at her friend.

"well looks to me she is using it as a reason to see you?" Britney thought out loud as Finn scoffed "and what's that for? you know you're hot right?"

"Britney-"

"Finn, I may be all for the ladies but I can easily say that I have day dreamed of you delivering me a special package once in awhile" she said slapping his butt as he moved away

"hey, day dream all you like, but I highly doubt Rachel is purposely doing all this just to see me"

"well then explain to me why just this morning we received an order for the next 3 weeks -from Berry-Bakery -"

"that does-"

"AND" Britney cut Finn off as he rolled his eyes "for the same amount of stock that they order once a month, face it Finn, little Rachel Berry wants you to pop her cherry- see what I did?"

"yeah, you rhymed, I see that" Finn mumbled "although I did see a lot of her today"

"meaning" Britney asked looking at Finn

"this is weird, I can't talk about this with you" he said turning to leave as Britney jumped in front of him.

"Finn, please don't tease me, in case you forgot we like the same thing Finn, the female body" she dragged him back in the office and sat him down as she sat across from him "now...details"

"fine, but you can't say anything" Finn said as he explained his morning delivery at Berry-Bakery.

Rachel looked up the clock in the kitchen noticing it was close to delivery time.

"Ok, you can do this Rachel, you are confident, you know he was checking you out this morning" she said to herself as she went to the cake mixer and unplugged the machine from the wall and moving the box in front of the plug. "there, totally not working" please with her work she jumped as she heard the after hours front buzzer go off signalling Finns arrival.

Taking a deep breath and looking to make sure she had everything in place, cupcakes, buttercream, piping bag. "play it cool Rachel" she mumbled as she went to the front of the store and saw Finn standing outside waiting. She opened the door and smiled as Finn turned to face her "Well hello Finn, I was not expecting them to send you back this evening?" Rachel said leaning against the doorframe.

"well, it is a family business after all, I was actually surprised you didn't mention the cake mixer earlier today" he replied as he walked in Rachel closing and locking the door behind him.

"Sorry, I guess I was a little side-tracked earlier, and I hope you don't mind, I have to lock the door, strict orders from daddy while alone in the bakery at night"

"oh, are they not around?"

"no, Wednesday is date night, so I am stuck here baking cupcakes, which mind you is so much harder when you have to mix by hand"

"right, I should have a look at the mixer, I mean that is why I am here" he reminded himself as he moved towards the back kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind that I continue while you take a look at the machine right?" Rachel asked standing across from him as he walked over to the machine.

"not at all, I'm sure you have a lot to do" he replied as he took a look at the machine, switching the power on while nothing happened

"thankyou Finn" Rachel then turned her back to him as she started to prep the butter cream, she reached over the counter just as Finn looked up from the machine catching her skirt rising yet again.

"guess I was right.." he mumbled to himself "no panties"

"what was that?" Rachel asked turning around as Finn looked down

"oh nothing, just talking to myself" he answered as she smiled and turned back around resuming her work.

Finn continued to look for a problem while Rachel piped the cupcakes a nice silence filled the room.

"Oh shoot, I just got buttercream on my favourite shirt, these aprons barely help at all" Rachel said as she took the apron off and removed her blouse revealing a thin strap white mid-drift tank top "I hope you don't mind, I'd rather not get my blouse worse then it already is"

"umm I don't mind at all, this is really weird it won't even turn on" Finn said focusing on fixing this machine, no matter how badly he wanted to go over to Rachel and bend her over that counter, ok where did that thought come from?

"I know right" Rachel responded as Finn moved the box behind the machine out of the way a small smirk on his face as he noticed that the machine wasn't plugged in.

He reached down and picked up the cord, looking over at Rachel who was once again reaching over that table. Maybe Britney was right he thought as he placed the cord back on the floor and walked up behind Rachel.

"So.." he said as she jumped a little not realising he came right up behind her

"oh Finn, you startled me" she said as he reached over her and dipped his finger in the butter cream and tasting it "hmmmm"

"taste good?" she asked

"it's not bad" he said as went to put his finger back in the bowl for another taste

"hey! now I can't use that buttercream" she protested going to turn around as Finn blocked her from moving

"I can find other ways of putting it to good use" he whispered in her ear causing shivers to go down her spine.

"oh really?" Rachel asked as Finn moved closer to her. She felt his chest against her back as he placed his finger back in the bowl and bought it back up in front of her, "really" he responded as his finger slowly made a trail down the side of her neck , his other arm moving around and wrapping around her and pulling her close as she gasp feeling something hard digging in her back

"Finn..." she breathed as he slowly licked the buttercream of her neck "ohhhh god"

"Rachel, god you taste good" as he licked the last of the butter cream off, his other hand moving over her breast and giving it a squeeze as he started to place kisses up her neck as she let out a little "How long?"

"What?" Rachel asked confused as Finn pulled her tank down revealing her breast as he pinched her nipple causing her to moan

"how long have you wanted me to fuck you?" he asked her as he moved her skirt up over her ass with his other hand as Rachel turned around

"too long" she responded and pulled him down kissing him hard as her hands moved quickly working his pants, before he could blink his pants were on the floor and Rachel's had was wrapped around his hard dick stroking him slowly as he pulled away to take a breath.

"god you are so hot" was all he could say as he lifted her up and placed her on the bench laying her down as he moved her body closer "I want to taste every inch of you", before Rachel could even blink Finn had his head between her legs.

"oh god, oh Finn" she moaned as she moved her hand through his hair tugging it as he pleasured her, "don't stop, god that feels good" wither her other hand playing with her breast, Finn just proved how good he was with his hands "oh godddd!"

"you like my fingers fucking you Rachel?" Finn asked as continued finger fucking her

"ooohhh" was Rachel's response as placed his mouth over her clit "Bedroom. Upstairs"

"what?" Finn asked stopping as Rachel sat up on the bench moved towards Finn wrapping her arms around his neck "take me upstairs"

Not needing to be asked again Finn quickly pulled up his pants and picked Rachel up who wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck as he took upstairs to her room.

 **Authors Note: Glee doesn't belong to me, you know the drill.**

 **This is my first FIC in MANY years, so I do hope you enjoy, please review I would really appreciate ANY feedback. I have always been a FF reader but rarely a writer. I got the idea of this story from a FINCHEL Prompt but changed it slightly. Was initially meant to be a ONE SHOT but decided as I was typing away that I can make this more. Enjoy xo**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter. 3

"So...I never knew you lived here too" Finn said filling the silence as he turned to face Rachel who was just catching her breath, lying on her back

"well, when I was much younger this is where I slept when both my dads had to be at the bakery at early hours of the morning, and now its my own little place when I'm home from college for the summer" she explained, "I mean I could stay at our family home, but a girl does still need her space"

"hmm" Finn thought thinking if he was the the only guy she bought back to this place, and it was like she was reading his mind as she moved him on his back and straddled him, "but you are the first that I have bought up here if that answers your next question"

"why do you think that would be my next question?" he asked as she gave him a look "fine, I mean, look you're hot and sexy and can you blame a guy for not thinking of other guys wanting you the way I want you?"

"are you implying something Hudson? Because-" Rachel started to climb off Finn as he stopped her, "No Rach, I'm not implying that at all" he stopped her from moving, "then what are you exactly implying? look, if I'm being honest I have wanted this for the last 2 years, I mean yes I wasn't a virgin, I'm a college girl, ofcourse I am going to be experimenting with guys and girls-", "girls?" Finn interuppted, "Finn!" , "kidding, but I am dude" he said giving his reason "look, I like you too, I just want to know if I am the only delivery guy you have gone all out for?", god he felt like such an idiot as she smiled at him.

"Finn, why are we wasting our time talking about meanilingness past hook ups when I could be doing something more?" she asked as she placed small kisses on his chest as he sat up slightly leaning back on his elbows as Rachel moved down his body, his heart rate increasing slightly as she stroked him slowly, "Finn?" she asked him as he let out a small groan in response, "can I let you in on a little secret?"

"secret?" he mumbled as she licked the tip of his penis

"I have no gag reflex" and with that she took him whole in her mouth

"oh .. shit..Rach-" god he couldn't even form a sentence while her mouth was doing these amazing things, "geez why did I wait so long?" he said outloud to himself as Rachel began to hum "shit, keep going" as she took him out her mouth with a pop "babe, why-" before he could continue Rachel was turning herself around and straddling him again slowly moving back so her wet npussy was right in his face, "what was that Finn?" she asked innocently taking him in her hand and getting back to her job. He didn't have to be told as he went on to do his job.

 _ **I can't stop thinking about you - F**_

Rachel giggled as she read over Finn's text message, it had been 6 hours since she sent him home this morning before her dad's turned up the bakery, the 3rd night he had stopped by and spent the night.

 _ **me too xo - R**_

 _ **when can I see you next?- F**_

 _ **tonight? I may need help fixing that cake mixer :P - R**_

 _ **that reminds me, did you manage to plug that back in? -F**_

 _ **ass -R**_

 _ **you love it ;) - F**_

 _ **same time as last night, Ill be waiting upstairs - R**_

 _ **Ill be there, talk soon x - F**_

Rachel smiled as she put her phone away

"Rachel sweetie" Hiram called out "why do we have an Invoice from hudson-hummel supplies for an after hour delivery service for the other night

"oh shit" she mumbled taking her phone out and taking out his phone

 _ **you charged me for the other night?!- R**_

 _ **what? - F**_

 _ **Finn, if we are going to keep this on the down low you need to not invoice the bakery - R**_

"Rachel?!"

"yes, daddy?"

"did you hear what I said?" he asked walking to the frontof the store

"it must be a mistake daddy, let me call them and sort it out" she offered as her phone went off

"Rachel, what have I said about using the cell while we are serving customers out front?"

"daddy there are no customers in the store" she argued as he gave her a look, "I'm sorry, I will put it away"

"Okay, but I need you to fix this and while your at it see if there is any chance we can remove those 3 delivery orders not required for the next month, maybe Burt & Carol will allow this error to slide" he mumbled the last to himself as he went back into his office as Rachel checked her phone.

 _ **Well I didn't think it was going to be turned into an unexpected booty call - F**_

 _ **Finn, fix it - R**_

 _ **Or...- F**_

 _ **Or you can forget tonight - R**_

 _ **Fine - F**_

 _ **Thankyou Finny - R**_

 _ **Rach, we agreed not to use that name - F**_

 _ **You didn't argue with that name when your dick was in my mouth last night - R**_

 _ **You play dirty - F**_

She smiled to herself as she put her phone away as the front bell signalling a customer

"Welcome to Berry- Finn, what are you doing here?" she asked as he walked over to the counter

"so I hear that this place has the best Buttercream in NYC" he stated ignoring her question as she rolled her eyes

"Finn-"

"those cupcakes look really good, are they fresh?" he asked with a smirk on his face

"why yes, I even made them myself" she played along

"I'll take one please"

"coming right up"

"thanks" he said as she took a cupcake from the shelf and when to place it in a bag, "no need to bag it, i'll just have it as is"

"ok, that will be $4.50 please" she played along as he hander her the money while taking the cupcake dipping his finger in the buttercream and linking it off his finger

"Finn-"

"hmm that's really good, wanna try some?" he asked her leaning over the counter as he placed the cupcake in front of her face, "Finn you need to stop-", "what? I'm just offering you a taste" he said with a smirk on his face. "my dad is in the office", "which is in the back of the store" he added as he moved the cupcake closer to her mouth "go on, i know you want some"

How could she say no to him as she opened her mouth and took a small bite of the cupcake, the smirk never leaving his face as she swallowed her ite, "what?" she asked, "you got a little buttercream on your lip" he said as she went to wipe it off as he stopped her, "Finn-" , "it's ok, I got it" he said and kissed her slowly as she gave in

"So.." he said moving away

"So..."

"I couldn't wait until tonight to see you, I had to stop by"

"and I'm not complaining, but I am working and I can't have you just pop in and distract me"

"I'm sorry, look I know I am coming by later tonight, but I was thinking we could maybe go to dinner or see a movie instead"

"Finn I'd love to but-"

"but?"

"I'm busy with the bakery, maybe we should just stick with our original plan and-"

"just head straight to the bedroom?"

"well no complaints on my end"

"Rach, I thought we were both on the same page"

"we are-"

"are we? I like you, you like me. Why does it just have to be about sex?"

"Finn"

"let me take you out to dinner tonight, I want to get to know you with your clothes on. I mean not that I don't like you without clothes"

"I'm back to college in a couple of weeks, I thought we agreed to just have fun?" Rachel asked as Finn looked at anywhere but her "Finn?"

"you're totally right Rach, I don't know what I was thinking" he said "I have to go, I'll see you tonight"

Before Rachel could stop him he was out the door, "shit"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter. 4

"I just don't get it, usually girls want the whole cake. Now I have this beautiful girl who just only once a piece of me and that's it" Finn moped as the bartender gave him another shot which he accepted and let the tequila burn his throat "god that burns, one more please"

"how about some water?" Britney suggested as Finn gave her a side ways glare as she held her hands up, "how do you do it Britney? I mean you date woman , you are a woman"

"Look, I can see where Rachel is coming from she is going back to college in a few weeks, she doesn't want any attachments. You should be loving this, this is what most guys want Finn"

"I'm not most guys though. This is me putting it out there after 3 days of fucking her, putting my heart out, I mean, and have I mentioned how good the sex is?"

"you haven't stopped" she mumbled under her breath

"I love her" he blurted out as the bartender placed the other shot in front of him, "I love Racel Berry" and with that he took the shot "god this shit is rank, a beer please"

"no you don't"

"I want a beer, I can have one if I want to"

"I'm not talking about the beer Finn. 3 days Finn, that's how long it has been since you first fucked her, you don't love her"

"now that is not true. I have known her for 2 years" he said with a smile

"actually you have known her for 8 weeks, and that's over the span of 2 years when she is home from college"

"that doesn't matter"

"Finn"

"we have a connection, she gets me and we have shared alot of stuff"

"Finn, I hate to be the honest friend here but you have to accept that she just likes you and wants your body. And you don't love her, you like the thought of her" Britney explained as the bartender handed Finn his beer, "So in the mean time just except that its just sex and only sex , and speaking of which blonde and brunette to your side are totally checking us out, I have dibs on the brunette"

"Brit, I have plans with Rachel in a few hours I can't bail to fuck someone else"

"I don't think Rachel is going to want to have you drunk when you show up, just blow her off and lets have a night out. She is not your girlfriend anyways remember?" Britney offered, she knew it was the last thing Finn needed to here, but he was her best friend and she didn't want him hanging onto false hope "come on"

"I guess I could cancel with Rachel" he started as he took his phone out

"what are you doing?"

"calling Rachel to cancel"

"don't" she said and took his phone away from him turning it off

"hey, that's mine"

"tonight is officially a Rachel free night, if that girl wants you like you want her then she should be riding that dick of yours right now instead of treating you like a booty call" Britney had lost all patience and was starting to get angry with Rachel, "now the phone stays with me and you get it at the end of the night, now go and buy blondie a drink, I am going to dance with that pretty brunette" with that Britney got up and walked over to the girls on the other end of the bar as Finn let Britneys words sunk in.

Staring at his beer bottle he decided that tonight he was going to be the single Finn who had a No strings attatched her, who was leaving in a couple of week and who wanted nothing more.

"Hi" a voice said as he turned to look at the voice a pretty blonde girl with the sweetest smile

"HI, I'm Finn" he held his hand out

"I'm Quinn, so Finn are you going to buy me a drink?" she asked him

Did he want to? yes, this girl was beautiful, but Rachel was just special. But Rachel didn't even want dinner. He shook his head, he needed to get Rachel out of his head he thought as he watched Britney smiling at the brunette a smile on her face and giving him a nod of encourgagement.

He was 22 years old, he was young, single and could have any girl he wanted.

"Quinn right?" Finn asked as she nodded as he grabbed hold of her hand "how about we get out of here and head to my place?" he asked instead as Quinn smiled, "sound pretty sure of yourself Finn"

"what can I say, I am a man of very few words. I mean I could buy you a drink, but lets be serious. We both know what we want" he explained, what the hell are you doing you asshole his inner thoughts yelled back at him, he pushed those thoughts in the back of his mind.

"I'll just tell my friend where I am going" she said and walked away as he turned to the bartender who was smirking at him "2 shots of tequila please, and make them quick"

The bartender quickly poured the shots as he downed them both before Quinn came back and through a few notes on the bar. He stood up and walked to wear Quinn was talking rto her brunette who was standing with Britney.

"Brit, I'm going to head out with Quinn can I please have my phone?"

Britney smiled and handed him his phone and pullled him toward her, "have fun and don't think about her?"

"her who?" he asked as he took Quinn by the hand and exited the club heading for his apartment.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Rachel was looking at her phone. Ever since hers and Finns sort of disagreement this afternoon she was regretting everything she said.

Ofcourse she wanted to be with him, she had wanted this for years, but she couldn't get attached not when she wouldn't see him for another year. She couldn't, no matter how much she was falling. These past few days had been the best days or nights of her life, but a part of her felt like she completely blew it the mmoment he stepped out of the bakery.

"just call him and check if he is still coming by later tonight, that's all" she calmed herself as she dialed his number it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey this is Finn, leave a message at the beep" *Beep*

"Hey Finn it's Rachel, look I'm calling to apologise about this afternoon. I'm sorry, I guess I m just scared of ruining what is good between us, I mean , god this is pointless talking to a machine about it. Look I'm just going to wait until you come by tonight and we can talk more then. So yeah, I'll see you in a bit, I can't wait" with that she pressed end on her phone and sat back on her bed.

She laid back on her bed and closed her eyes slowly drifting to sleep.

Not only did he not call her back, but he didn't show up either.

 **I know Britney is giving the worst advise, but since when was a Fan Fic a walk in the park with out a little drama. She is afterall helping her friend from getting hurt.**

 **Please REVIEW and don't hate me**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter. 5

Pain was the only thing that Finn could think of when he woke in his bed the next morning, slowly rolling over in bed as the sun hit him in the eyes through the window.

He let out a groan as he got out of bed looking down and seeing he was clad in his boxers

"How did I get home last night?" he said to himself as he walked in his bathroom just as a blonde female stepped out of his shower completely naked "shit!"

"is something a girl doesn't want to hear after a couple of rounds of sex" the girl replied as she reached around him for a towel "and I bet you don't even remember my name"

"uh.."

"and I'll give you a hint, it's not Rachel" the girl continued

"what, how?"

"long story short, we were at the bar, you were having a few or what I thought was a few drinks invited me to come back to yours where we fucked for a good few hours until we both passed out, gotta say you are pretty good Finn, the only thing I would recommend you not do is call another another girl by a different name most of the night. So is Rachel your girlfriend?" she asked as he shook his head still confused as to what was happening as he followed her into his room as she started getting dressed.

"well she must be someone speacial" she replied as he nodded still confused as to what was going on.

"look, I don't usually do this" he said

"Finn, relax. I knew the moment you wanted me back at your place that you weren't into it, well you were into it but the whole Rachel thing...wow"

"yeah, you mentioned that a few times already" Finn mumbled while he sat on his bed and placed his head in his hands "this is fucked"

"look I'm going to go, if it means anything last night was great. Rachel is a lucky girl"

"thanks, but I don't think this is going to get me out of the shit storm that I'm in. Sorry I didn't catch you name"

"Quinn" she replied "look as far as she is concerned nothing happened, and like you said she isn't your girlfriend. Anyways, last night was fun" with that she left his room. Finn knew he wouldn't see Quinn again, and Finn knew he made a huge mistake.

"shit" he cursed to himself as he looked for his cell phone, locating it on his dresser he saw that it was off. Turning it on he placed it back on his dresser and went back to his bathroom to wash off what ever happened last night.

As he stepped in the shower a million things were running through his mind, guilt was the main thing. Really him and Rachel had no label, she made that clear yesterday. So why did he feel guilty. He shouldn't. She was right, she was leaving in a few weeks and so what if he took a random girl home, she didn't need to know. That's right just don't tell Rachel.

Once out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his way and headed for his dresser grabbing his phone and seeing a Missed Call from Rachel and an alert that she left a Voicemail last night.

He dialled for his voicemail and sat on his bed as he heard her voice

 _ **"Hey Finn it's Rachel, look I'm calling to apologise about this afternoon. I'm sorry, I guess I m just scared of ruining what is good between us, I mean , god this is pointless talking to a machine about it. Look I'm just going to wait until you come by tonight and we can talk more then. So yeah, I'll see you in a bit, I can't wait"**_

"Well..." he said moving the phone away and staring at it as the guilt that he thought had left came back full force. What should he do, should he call her, text her, go and see her. Not only did he sleep with somebody else, he also stood her up and didn't call her. He had to see her and tell her the truth. If he wanted any chance of being with her he had to be honest.

"yeah, girls like guys who are honest. And she can't be angry if we are not dating. She will be totally cool about it" he said trying to convince himself, "yeah I'm totally fucked, I need to tell her"

Meanwhile at the bakery Rachel was still upstairs in her room in bed. Why didn't he call, why didn't he show up last night. She couldn't believe how bad she messed up, he probably hated her. And could she blame him. After Rachel called Finn she layed down on her bed and then woke in the morning to an empty bed. Her dads were already downstairs serving customer, she chose to stay inbed, claiming to them that she wasn't feeling well.

A text alert came from her phone as she sat up and grabbed it from her bed side table showing a text from Finn.

 _ **I'm here, but you're not in the store. I need to talk - F**_

That's it she blew it, he was ending it.

 _ **Okay, I'm upstairs in my room come through the side. Door will be opened - R**_

 _ **See you soon - F**_

She quickly got out of bed, standing infront of her dresser and trying to make herself look a little presentable, as she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Rach?" , she walked to her door and opened it up revealing Finn

"hey" she said "you didn't come last night"

"I was out drinking with Britney, I'm sorry the night caught up with me"

"your cell phone was off though?"

"yeah, Britney took my phone from me...look Rach"

"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday Finn" she cut him off

"Rach-"

"and I thought a lot , and I do want the same thing as you "

"Rach-"

"no Finn, please let me finish. I know that I am leaving in a few weeks, but maybe we could try this long distance thing and give us a real chan-"

"I slept with someone else last night" he said looking at anywhere but her

"what?" she asked quietly

"I was at the bar with Britney, and I was upset from our talk. I mean I like you Rach, and you not wanting me the way I wanted you really messed with head. And I was drunk. And Britney said -"

"you slept with someone else"

"it didn't mean anything, Quinn even said I was saying your name the whole time" he argued thinking it would make it better

"don't tell me her name, I don't want to know her name. Although I should feel a little flattered that you were thinking of me while fucking someone else"

"that's a good thing, it means that I have feelings for you, that I want to be with you-"

"that is far from a good thing Finn"

"we aren't even anything Rach, you said it yourself. Yes, I regret what I did last night, but I still care about you" he said as she sat on her bed putting her head in her hands "look, I had to tell you the turth, I had to be honest with you. That's why I am here Rach to fix this. Lets just do a clean slate, start from scratch, Rach say something"

Rachel at this point had a million emotions running through her mind. Yes she was angry with him, but he wasn't hers, she made that clear she basically pushed him to sleep with someone else.

"Look, I know that you probably don't want to see me again and I'll respect that if that's what you choose to do" he continued as he kneeled infront of her, "But Rach, you need to believe me when I tell you that I really care about you. If I could take back anything it would be last night. But my biggest regret would be not fighting for you and convincing you that this what we have will be worth it"

"I can't be with you Finn, I can't give my heart to you. I'm sorry" she whispered, Finn let out a breath that he didn't realise he was holding "thankyou for being honest with me Finn,"

"I understand" he said, "Finn look at me" he turned his face and looked at her as she leant forward and kissed him catching him offguard as he moved away and looked her in the eye giving her a questing look.

"I may not be able to give you my heart, but I leave in a few weeks and I don't want to waste it moping around. So, I'm giving you a chance, I'm giving you a clean slate"

"Rachel you're not making any sense"

"okay, let me make this clear so you will understand" she stood up as he kneeled infront of her and pulled her shorts down as they dropped to the floor stepping out of them as she took her tank off letting that drop on the floor infront of him leaving her in only her white cotton panties.

She then walked over to her bedroom door and locking it as she turned around his eyes never leaving her. "How much do you want me Finn?" She asked as she slowly walked back to her bed as he stood up, "Rach I-"

"Do you want me Finn" she asked him as she took her panties off letting them drop to the floor.

"I'll always want you"

"well, I only have a few weeks left, lets not waste it fighting" she said taking his hand and leading him to the bed, "Rach we don't have to do this" he said as she kissed him again and pulled away, "no talking please" she begged as he saw unshed tears.

"Look, we don't have to do anything Rach-"

"Finn please" she begged

"Rach, please let me just hold you " he asked as she looked at him and nodded slowly letting the tears fall, "god I'm sorry Rach"

"I know" she mumbled as he held her

"Rach, she meant nothing to me, I was hurting because I thought you didn't want me like I wanted you" he admitted as she turned to face him, "look, if I'm being honest yes I'm pissed, but we are not together I can't hate you even though I really want to. I have a few weeks left before I go back to college and I don't want to waste it being angry and fighting. So clean slate"

"are you going to be like this everytime I fuck up?" he asked

"no chance, this was your one and only oppurtunity Hudson" she answered "and you are still on my hate list"

"I deserve to be on that list" he agreed as she turned to face him "I have less then 3 weeks Finn, make it count and don't fuck it up...again" she said as he rolled them over so he was ontop of her "I Finn Hudson promise to never ever fuck up ever again" he promised and kissed her slowly.

Finn couldn't believe what was happening, Rachel was giving him one more chance. He had less then 3 weeks to make Rachel Berry fall in love with him. He loved Rachel Berry after 4 days, yeah this wasn't fucked at all.

 **This Chapter could've gone a few different ways, but I chose to go with this final option as above. Story is yet to be finished, Rachel still has a few weeks before she is back at college and Finn still has a big task at hand.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter. 6

Finn was pacing around in his apartment

"You should totally propose" Britney suggested

"Brit, let's be serious. She doesn't even want to be serious or in a relationship. I am trying to make the girl fall in love with me" Finn explained as there was a knock on the door "that must be Kurt"

Finn went over to the door and opened it revealing his step-brother who looked him up and down and walked through the food, "okay Finn, what is the crisis? Can I take a good guess in it being a revamp of that hideous warddrobe of yours? How many times must I remind you about puffy vests not to be worn in New York" he rambled on as Finn rolled his eyes "or anyone for that matter, Britney good to see you as always"

"Kurt, the crisis is not related to fashion"

"are you sure?"

"positive, and leave the vests alone. Now the reason I called you over is that I need your help little bro" he started as Kurt sat now

"you're not in trouble are you, is it money?"

"Kurt, just let me talk"

"I agree Kurt you are going to want to hear this"

"wait, Britney already knows?" Kurt asked ignoring Britney all together, "how does she know something before I do?"

"because myself and Finn have something in common" she argued as Finns phone started chimed signalling a text from Rachel

 _ **My place 20 minutes - R xo**_

 _ **Sorry babe, have company. I'll call you soon - F x**_

 _ **But I'm about to take a shower soon which means I'll be all wet for you when you get here - R**_

 _ **Can you postpone the shower for 1 hour please? - F**_

 _ **I am not making any promises ;) - R**_

"and why do you have a smile on your face Finn?"

"must be a text from Rachel" Britney added

"who is Rachel? will someone please explain to me what is going on?" Kurt asked

"Rachel is the girl that I am in love with" Finn answered

"wait, I didn't even know you had a girlfriend?" Kurt replied confused

"and here lies the crisis" Finn added as he explained the situation to his brother as he listened.

"Ok...and how do you expect me to help you?" Kurt asked "I don't even know this girl, and Finn she is going to be gone in a few weeks to college, she is 5 years younger then you, if her fathers found out what was going on I am sure they would flip out. And really sleeping with someone else. That is the lowest of lows"

"firstly, Rach is 20 years old, she is old enough to make these decisions, based on those decisions I can confirm that she wasn't a virgin when this whole thing started. And really what is age -"

"Finn, you are not in love with , you have been sleeping together but for what a week? you hardly know her"

"I do know her, I have been delivering to her bakery for the last few years"

"so what, you see her a few weeks at a time each year and suddenly you decided to pick put china and think of names for your children?" Kurt cut him off

"Look Rachel Berry is an amazing woman who-"

"wait, did you say Berry"

"yeah,"

"Rachel Berry, I know that name but from where..." he said to himself as he suddenly took out his phone and dialled a number, "Blain, I need you to think back to our Senior year of NYADA - stop with the questions Blain this is important - now, the winter performance who was that Junior that sang...thought so, Blain I have to go I will explain later" Kurt hung up the phone "Finn, what college is it that Rachel attends and always talks about having to leave and you not see her causing complication to having a relationsip?"

"I never asked, we were pretty pre-occupied"

"Finn, Rachel is currently studying at NYADA-"

"that is impossible" Finn argued as Kurt searched something on his phone, "she told me she is away at college -"

"and I don't bame her, you knew how tough NYADA was and trust me after you see this you will understand why" Kurt explained as he passed him phone which has a video of a young beautiful brunette singing, the brunette being Rachel

"I don't-"

"Finn, Rachel studys at NYADA in New York City. If you really love this girl you have to find out why she is refusing a relationship that won't even be long distance" Kurt explained

"god her voice is amazing...but why would she not mention this?"

"well like you said you were pre-occupied, but if you really love her. Well maybe not try to make her fall in love with you so fast. Maybe try and push for relationship status, but considering you sleeping with someone while having to have been at her place-"

"hey, I explained to you why and we are both ok with this. But you're right we need to talk about this. This is huge. God her voice-"

"always bring a tear to my eye, I remember that night. Never is a Freshman invited to sing , let alone win,"

"well this just changes everything" Finn mumbled "Sorry bro, but your visit will be cut short as I have a speacial lady to catch up with"

"Have I told you how much I love those hands of yours?" Rachel asked Finn as they layed in bed side by side facing eachother, both catching there breath

"a few times" he replied and gave her a slow kiss as she pushed him on his back and straddled him

"ready for another round?"

"give me a minute babe, lets talk" he offered

"what about?" she asked as her fingers trailed up and down his chest as he stopped her hand

"no distractions"

"ok, serious I take it?"

"tell me abot NYADA"

"what about it?"

"how you go there?"

"stalking me Hudson?" she asked as she moved to get off of him as he stoped her

"hey, I am not pissed"

"why would you be pissed?"

"I'm not"

"I know you're not, but you are giving me reason to belive that you have a right to be. How did you know?"

"Kurt Hummel, Blain Anderson, those names ring a bell?"

"they were seniors when I was a freshman"

"Kurt is my brother, Blain is his fiance" he explained , "babe, I just need to know why you keep saying that you are gone for college in 4 weeks, 3 weeks whatever it is when you basically will be on the otherside of town, literally a train ride from here"

"Finn-"

"just be honest with me"

"Finn for as long as I can remember my dream has always been and wil always be broadway. NYADA is the school where all the greats have gone, the best Finn. Singing is my life, I was born to entertain Finn. Highschool was the worst for me, I wasn't popular. No one understood me, they didn't get it. My ex Jessie was basically the male version of me, I thought we had a connection until I gave my virginity, my heart to him just before graduation. He broke up with me the Summer, and by chance I met you the day after" he smiled and moved his hands up her thighs to her ass "stop distracting me"

"I'm sorry, by the way Jessie is an ass who is most definently missing out" he added as she kissed him "continue"

"so after Summer I started at NYADA, and just put my head forward and thought about me and broadway. Now all that focus bought up a lot of tension and along came Brody who helped release the tension and gave me confidence in the sexual field. We were never official, he was a junior at the time and we both accepted the fact that we were just sex. I didn't have to focus on anything but broadway"

"while I hate hearing about the guys you have been with with, I sort of get it. But I need to ask you and Brody?"

"ended 4 months ago, found out he was a male prostitute, wait, correction a Male escort. Sounds more professional. I mean I know we were dating, but it still sucked and I lost all confidence and just put my head back in. No boys, no distractions until Summer break..."

"until summer break" he repeated with a smile, "you know you could've had a little of this last year?"

"please, I was a 19 year old girl the last thing a 20 something would want to think of, now I am 20 years old"

"with the greatest ass, amazing tits-"

"Finn"

"Rach, do you feel that?" he asked moving her over his crotch as she let out a gasp and low moan in response "that has been around whenever I saw you" he slowly raised her and slid himself inside her waiting for to adjust as she nodded slowly "I have always wanted you"

"and you being 25- oh god- doesn't make a difference?"

"is the age the issue here Rach?"

"the age is one, I don't want you to get bored of me. I am protecting myself"

"from what baby?" he asked as she stopped moving "don't stop Rach"

"from being heartbroken" she replied "I don't have time for heartbreak when broadway is my dream" he then sat up and out his arms around her and kissed her slowly

"Rach, you don't need to worry abou tbeing heartbroken-"

"you can't say that when you slept with someone else-"

"Rach, that meant nothing and we discussed why that happened" he cut her off grabbing her face, "look at me Rach" she then looked into his eyes as he smiled at her and kissed her before slowly pulling away, "Rachel this past week has been the best week of my life,"

"Finn-"

"Rachel it's rude to interupt when someone is talking" he said with a smirk on his face and his hand reach between then and played with her clit, "Rach, I want to be with you, I want to call you mine, take you to dinner, spoil you"

"god your one of those guys?"

"no shame, Rachel I- god now I am nervous" he mumbled as she moved on top of him slowly

"Finn, you don't have to say-"

"I know, and I won't if it is going to freak you out"

"it won't" she responded quickly

"do you think this is too fast?" he asked

"well that the thing about love, it pops up on you without even knowing it" she answered with a smile as he smiled back, "but Finn, lets not say those words yet and take this slow"

"ok, but only if you promise me one thing"

"anything"

"this keeps going when you get back to college and you let me take you on a date that doesn't involve a bed"

"ok"

"ok?"

"did I stutter?" she asked playfullly as she flipped them over causing her to squeal "Finn!"

"I'm sorry Rach" he mumbled and kissed her

"can we take it slow?"

"well if slow means going backwards" he mumbled as she hit him playfully

"no pressure, I just want you and only you, okay?"

"understood" she responded "stay the night?"

"don't have to ask me twice" as he kissed her

So he didn't get to say those words to her, but it was one step forward into the right direction and with that it made him happy. Who knows what the future would bring, but he did know ine thing Rachel Berry was it for him.

The End

So I have decided to make this into PARTS. I was going to keep it going but I figure Part One would be the beginning of the relationship. I could've kept it going but why create drama and fix it and bring in more stages of this relationship. We have just covered the story of how they met, and how they started...so Part 2 COMING SOON

Please like and review


	7. AUTHORS NOTE :)

Thankyou for the follows and the reviews really appreciate it and ALL feedback is taken on board.

And PART 2 is now up, head to profile for the next instalment

:)


End file.
